Getsuyagan
The '''Getsuyagan' (月夜眼, Literally meaning: Moonlit Night Eye) is a mythical Kekkei Mōra that existed since before the Sage of Six Paths and the Rinne Sharingan. This mythical dōjutsu transcends from the blood of a moon goddess that once ruled earth for billions of years only to vanish leaving this bloodline hidden among the descendants bloodlines. The eye is characterised by violet blue irides, with a bright blue moon like appearance in the eyes. Appearance The eye is characterized as a deep ocean sapphire blue moon much like reflecting its appearance, the pupil is black and dilated back upon being activated by the user. Once not active the eye will change into a pale blue Around the center while the color darkens on the outer area into a Purple X11, the pupil changing to a blue. The eye first awaken has been depicted that the Getsuyagan is at its purest and rawest potential to whoever awaken it. Acquisition The Getsuyagan inherited by presumed mythical lineage of Tsukuyomi Mikoto has left her descendants with purple eyes by birth. Those who inherited this rare lineage is characterized with a indescribable cyan blue aura that flickers within them. It also appears unlike the other two great dōjutsu of Ume, only three members of Tsukuyomi's blood possess, and can use the kekkei genkai upon their fifth birthday. The eye itself is impossible to inherit due to the rarity of it appearing after every sixty years. The Getsuyagan's power have left it highly coveted by the other powerful kingdoms which drive many that held ties to the dōjutsu to near extinction. Abilities The Getsuyagan possess powers only seen by the users that inherited it, each user wields different aspects of the eye and its nature. This power grants the user lunar and Psionic capabilities that serves as the user's sword and shield, the user is granted the ability to control psionic energy and manipulate it at will, manipulate and makeshift platforms and structures through the left eye with the right eye create weapons and tools for the user to wield even can pass a weapon to a ally. The other ability is the power of lunar perception that enables them to see using the moon or moonlight as their own unique sensory, to see those in the moonlights touch within a certain limited radius or more even when the user is blind this ability can be utilize as a way to see and fight. Another power that is amongst is most common usages is the ability to cast a genjutsu on their victims through the reflection of the moon or the eyes themselves, this power is only at it's strongest when the moon is present in the sky, magnifying it's genjutsu capabilities even further but the Getsuyagan is weak during the day which makes the illusion much easier to break from. This Getsuyagan possess a unique transformation that activates involuntarily to any wielder of the eye, this form awakens during a time of great importance and survival. This form grants the user Yang Release and Water Release. Category:Dōjutsu Category:Kekkei Mōra